Electronic entertainment systems are not, as a category, new. Radios, for example, have delivered audio content for more than 75 years. Phonographs have existed for more than 100 years. They have evolved into numerous other pertinent devices, including removable media tape and CD players (both stationary and portable), satellite broadcast receivers and various kinds of portable fixed-media players such as MP3 players. The latter include, for example, various models of the iPod brand MP3 players from Apple Computer, Inc. of Cupertino, Calif., the Zen and other players from Creative Technology, Ltd. of Singapore, and so forth.
Some manufacturers have provided base units into which certain specific portable MP3 players of a single manufacturer, such as Apple Computer's iPod players, may be docked to play music recorded on the MP3 player via amplifiers and speakers external to the player. In general, such units, however, have a limited range of players they can accept as input. This is somewhat problematic in that when a customer purchases such a product, the customer has little assurance that it will not be made obsolete in relatively short order by the introduction to the market of a new MP3 player or other device. Accordingly, a need exists for an entertainment platform which is not so readily obsolesced. To the extent that attempts have been made to provide a more flexible platform that is useful with multiple and future players, typically a standard plug is provided to plug into any analog audio output jack of the player; and there is only limited external control of the player (e.g., forward, back and play).
Efforts also have been made to marry MP3 players with table clock radios. The result is basically a conventional clock radio that can also play songs from the MP3 player via loudspeakers contained in the clock radio. The table clock radio is a ubiquitous household appliance whose functionality has changed little in many decades. Consequently, virtually all commercial clock radios are subject to numerous limitations which lead to a variety of user frustrations not alleviated by the addition of a portable music player as a music source. For example, a clock radio normally has a single volume control which controls the volume of sound when the radio is turned on normally, as well as when the alarm function turns on the radio. Consequently, if one temporarily turns down the volume control while the radio is playing and, not realizing that situation, activates the alarm, then when the alarm turns on, it turns on a radio whose volume has been muted. Thus, the user may not be awakened by the alarm. Conventional alarm clocks have a variety of other limitations and it has become virtually ingrained in the consuming public to expect them.
Radio tuners, particularly user interfaces of such tuners, have also changed very little in years. Yet new broadcast modes, such as satellite radio, HD radio and the like present challenges for the integration with AM and FM tuning bands. For both home entertainment systems and automobile entertainment systems, new interfaces are needed to simplify tuning
Thus, in general, improved user interface for home and auto entertainment systems are needed.